Con un gusto a chocolate
by Darkieta
Summary: Decepcionada, dolida...No hay palabras para decir como se siente Hermione... ¿Que le haria cambiar de humor?...Dr/Hr


**Ala he vuelto! No se para que pero bueno, algo tengo que hacer con mis fics y mis horas de aburrimiento… **

**Disclaimer: **Vale, lo de siempre xDD Nada es mío, salvo la trama (Cuidado, trama miiiia) todo lo que reconozcáis, de J.K. Rowling y los demás.

**Con Gusto A Chocolate**

Herms esta sentada en silecion bajo un arbol, cerca del lago. Ha acabado el partido de Quidditch, se oye el ruido infernal provocado por los alumnos de la casa vencedora. Pero ella no quiere mirar. Oculto demasiado sus sentimientos y ahora todos son felices, menos ella…

Cierra los ojos, y se rinde al unico placer que aun sabe satisfacer sola…Engulle, casi sin que su lengua paladee el sabor, una onza de chocolate, la ultima que le quedaba de la visita dos semanas atrás a Honeydukes.

Ahora vuelve a tener hambre, y se enfada, recoge su mochila y se gira… Y se choca contra un ser indefinido.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado por donde vas! – Grita con la fiereza de un leon, antes de pararse a ver los ojos grises del otro alumno.

- Mira Granger, deberias ser tu quien andara con los ojos mas abiertos… - ¿Malfoy, llorando? Hermione siente hasta pena por el chico – Una sangre sucia como tu contaminaria mis ropas – ¡A la porra la compasión!

Herms empuja al rubio, pero este le agarra de los brazos y caen juntos, llegando prácticamente a la orilla del rio rodando. Cuando logran parar, Draco esta sobre ella. ¿Por qué de repente le parece tan bonita la Sangre Sucia? La bronca con Madre debe haberle trastornado…¿Ella tambien estuvo llorando?...Ahora quiere saber por qué, pero se esta acercando demasiado a ella… Hermione se retuerce y trata de quitarselo de encima, pero por alguna razon, ese olor que desprende Draco parece hipnotizarla _(¿Este chico que usa, Amortencia de perfume?) _y sus cabellos parecen reflejar toda los destellos de la luz solar…

- ¡Por Merlin Hermione! Es Draco Malfoy, mortifago, hijo de mortifagos, un ser repugnante que ha intentado hacerte la vida imposible desde que llegaste… - Piensa Hermione, tratando de sacar mas fuerzas para quitarselo de encima, pero es en vano, se rinde ante el…

…Y él ya no puede detener sus ansias de desahogarse en los labios de la chica, ¿Qué mas da que durante 7 años la haya odiado, envidiado y detestado, si solo quiere un beso?

Por fin Malfoy tambien se rinde y disfrutan ambos de ese beso prohibido, donde la pasion se abre camino ente la ira de el y la decepcion de ella…Sus lenguas se funden con el sabor del chocolate, haciendo que ambos enloquezcan con su vicio secreto, el dulce sabor los hace soñar con soluciones a sus tristezas… Pero el odio que se supone que se tienen los obliga a separarse… Todos los argumentos que uno y otro usaron para no hacerlo, ahora vuelven con mas fuerzas y ahora no pueden ignorarlos mas, suenan en sus mentes como si alguien se los gritase (En realidad, Herms oye la voz de Ron gritandoselos, y Draco la de su padre, por supuesto con él "_Sangre sucia,¡ y amiga de Potter!"_ terminando cada frase)

La castaña, ruborizada, se aparta con fuerza, lanzando a Draco hacia un lado, y echa a caminar a paso ligero hacia el castillo, pero se ve detenida por la mano de Draco agarrando su brazo.

- Malfoy, sueltame si no quieres probar mi varita, o mi puñ… - Draco le coloca un dedo en sus labios, haciendola callar…Aunque su mente no se calle (_Pobre, le tire al rio… ¿Por qué le queda tan bien ese pelo mojado?_)

- Te dejabas la mochila, Granger… Y no me haria gracia tener que darsela a Snape para que el se la lleve a McGonagall, y que mi padrino me haga explicarle por qué la tenía yo y por qué se que es la tuya…

Hermione se vuelve a sonrojar… ¿Por qué vuelve a sentir ganas de besarle? ¿Por qué de repente unos ojos que le daban asco ahora le hacen sonreir? ¿Puede ser Draco, su peor pesadilla, la solucion a sus problemas? Entonces se da cuenta… Da igual si pudiera serlo o no, Draco es un amor prohibido para ella… Posiblemente mañana todo Hogwarts sabria como Draco Malfoy habia jugado con ella… Por no decir las caras de Harry y los Weasleys cuando se enteraran… ¡Que ilusa al creer que por fin no tendria que ocultar sus sentimientos!

- Eh…Granger…Este sera nuestro secretito… Yo tengo una reputacion que mantener – Draco sonrie, ¿En que estara pensando? – Pero bueno… no ha estado mal…para una mestiza (_¿Mestiza? ¿Ha cambiado Sangre Sucia por Mestiza? Hermione, relajate, se habra aburrido del insulto… No no, imposible, ¡lleva asi 7 años!_)

Draco se larga con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, dejando a Herms al borde del delirio… Luego se consuela a si misma pensando…

- El chocolate… Algo tendria el chocolate…

* * *

Buuuenooo aquí esta… Uno de mis primeros Dramiones, que espero que os guste… Posiblemente lo continue, pero no se si seran viñetas sueltas o con un orden o como…Se aceptan sugerencias.

_Si le das a review, Draco te llevara chocolate a la puerta de tu casa_

**Lunatiika Salvatore **


End file.
